fanon_rugratsfandomcom-20200213-history
Green Pickles (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 4
So the babies went off searching for the presents, Tommy, Chuckie, Phil, and Lil checking in places downstairs while Dil, Savannah, and Kimi checked upstairs. They searched in bathrooms, under beds, even in Savannah's toy chest and under the couch. Meanwhile Angelica cackled to herself "Those dumb babies, I hid the presents in the most easiest spot to find them and yet they can't find them. Man they really are dumb." Angelica said to Cynthia (Savannah's POV) Me, Dil, and Kimi wents upstairs to looks for my presents as we lookeded under my bed, in my mommy and Daddy's room and under their bed. We even looked in my toy box but we didn't see my presents no wheres. The last places upstairs to looks were the closets and the bathroom. We we lookeded in the bathroom firstest as Kimi openeded the door for us since she was the biggerest out of the three of us as me and Dil lookeded in the bathroom closet, the bathy, and even the potty but there were no presents in there's either. I then started to cry agains, I didn't think we'd even find my presents. Maybe Angelica was right. I just wanted to finds my presents! (Normal POV) Savaanah plopped to the ground and started crying again about to give up hope on searching "Don't cry Savannah we'll finds them." Kimi said "Yeah, we'll finds them even if it takes to nappy time." Dil said reassuringly "Really?" Savannah sniffled "Mhm," Dil nodded "Asides, we still have to check the closets." Kimi said "Right, let's go!" Savannah smiled getting her confidence back as she stood back up and walked out the bathroom with Dil and Kimi following behind her Meanwhile the others were checking downstairs in other places in the kitchen like under the sink, in cabinets, even in the pantry with no sign of the presents anywhere. "Maybe they dissapereded," Lil said "Yeah, or went to outside space." Phil added in "Or Angelica just hideded them, this would be something she would dos." Tommy said "Tommy's probably right you guys, asides it's almost nappy time and I'm cranky withouts my nap." Chuckie said Back to Savannah, Dil, and Kimi upstairs as they were checking the closets with no luck again (Dil's POV) I really wanted to fine Savannah's presents for hers. Especially acause your appose to gets presents on your birthday. I hads a feeling Yucky hideded them and Tommy was probably thinking the same thing. Of course thoses I also thoughts that maybe some alieums tookeded them since Savannah's mommy and daddy saids they were ons the table and Angelica was in the room when we weres. We lookeded in all the closets upstairs and we still didn't finds the presents. I wanted to gives up and I knows Savannah probably dids too. Buts I promised Savannah I'd finds her presents even if it took till nappy time. I really wanted to finds them afore nap time thoughs since before nappy time I watches Goober and my mommy gives me a bottle of warm milk which I drink while I watches Goober. I then gets my binkie and sucks on it until I go night night, I knows I'm one years olds nows buts I still like to sucks on my binki. Anyway me, Savannah, and Kimi wents back down stairs and wents where the others were as we were all clueless abouts where the presents weres. (Normal POV) Savannah, Dil, and Kimi, after having no luck upstairs, went back down stairs and met up with the others. They still didn't have a clue where the presents were. "Any luck guys?" Tommy asked Kimi, Dil, and Savannah who all shook their heads "Lets keep looking you guys." Dil said walking backwards towards the front of the house near the front door Dil of course didn't know the house as well as his own and he ended up tripping as he fell backwards, tumbled, and crashed into the open closet nearby. It was the same one that Angelica hid the presents in. The others heard Dil fall as they quickly came over to the closet "Dilly are you ok?" Tommy asked "Yeah I'm fine," Dil said as Savannah helped him up Savannah then noticed something behind Dil that looked like a present as Savannah grabbed it and picked it up. Just a she did Ebony, Alan, and Didi came into the room as they heard the crash of Dil falling as they hoped the kids were alright. Ebony then picked Savannah up and noticed she was holding a present "That looks familiar.." Ebony said "Hey Alan isn't that the present we got for Savannah?" "Yes it is, where did she find that?" Alan asked "I'm guessing in the closet, look there's all the presents that the other kids brought." Ebony said pointing to the closet as the presents could be seen "I wonder how they ended up in there." Didi said Oh how the babies wanted to say Angelica did, but they knew they were in for it of they tattled on Angelica. "Well at least let's have Savannah open her presents now." Ebony said With that they got the presents from the closet and they all went back to the table so Savannah could open her presents. Savannah happily opened her presents, with her parents help of course. She opened the present her parents got her first which was some clothes. Most of it with Dora on it of course. She then opened Tommy and Dil's presents, then Phil and Lil's. and finally Kimi and Chuckie's which she favored the most along with the fact that Dil had gotten the plushie of Backpack and soon as she finished opening the presents Didi helped Ebony and Alan clean up as they put the babies in the playpen. "Thanks you guys, I loved my presents!" Savannah said happily "You're welcome Savannah," Dil said "Yeah," Everyone else said Just then Angelica walked up "I see you dumb babies finally found her presents." Angelica said "So it was yous that hid Savannah's presents Yucky!" Dil exclaimed "I knew it," Chuckie said "Yeah that's right you dumb babies. I hid Savannah's presents, I did, i did!" Angelica cackled "Angelica!" Didi exclaimed "Oops.. I didn't do it!" Angelica tried to cover for herself but failed of course "We'll have to tell your daddy what you did when we get back Angelica." Didi said "I'm sorry about this Ebony." "It's fine don't worry about it Didi," Ebony said Didi and the babies then left the Green's household before going back across the street to Tommy and Dil's house as Didi was holding Dil and Ebony was holding Savannah as they watched them cross the street "Oh yeah thanks for helping me find my presents guys!" Savannah called out to them as she waved "Your welcome!" Dil called back as he and the others waved back as Dil smiled The End Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Green Pickles Chapters